A rapid technological development in the automotive industry together with an urbanisation process in most of the world's countries has resulted in that vehicle drivers are subjected to a lot of information, both from systems arranged in today's vehicles and from road signs, especially when driving in urban areas. Attempts have been made to provide arrangements assisting vehicle drivers in the process of handling information in a driving environment, for example by providing information that is easy to perceive or by marking information in the driving environment. An example of an arrangement marking information in a driving environment is described in the document U.S. Pat. No. 7,605,773 B2. The document describes a vehicle head-up display system comprising a projection unit. Given consideration to the vehicle driver head position the projection unit projects markings onto an area of the vehicle windshield such that these markings appears in a region of objects external to the vehicle when viewed from the driver head position. The head-up display system described is used to highlight objects such as animals, lane-markings and traffic signs. Even though the head-up display system described is capable of providing information that is easy to perceive, such system fails to satisfactorily assist vehicle drivers in the process of handling information in a driving environment. Thus, there is a need for an improved arrangement capable of assisting a vehicle driver in the process of handling information in a driving environment.